


Don't Know If Words Can Say

by miss_whimsy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: It's Robert and Aaron's first Valentine's Day. Adam and Victoria have very strong opinions about it.





	

“What are you doing for Valentine’s Day?” 

“Oh,” Bob said, smiling at Victoria as he set down her latte and Robert’s americano on the table between them. “I promised I’d cook Brenda something and she could pick a film. You know, it’s the little things really that make us happy.”

He walked away with a spring in his step, leaving Victoria smiling at Robert, her eyes wide with amusement. “And Robert, what are you and Aaron doing for Valentine’s Day?”

Robert, who had been chuckling silently into his drink, shook his head. “Nothing.”

“What do you mean, nothing?” Vic asked, frowning. 

“I mean, nothing.”

“But this is you. You must have something planned. Something really romantic.”

Robert shook his head again. “Nope.”

“Well, why not?”

“I’m not planning anything ever again,” Robert said. “Every time I do something goes wrong. Every time I think I’m doing something lovely and romantic it all goes to hell. So no, I’m not doing anything. He doesn’t believe in all that stuff anyway.”

“He does,” Victori scoffed. “Trust me. I told Adam I didn’t want anything fancy this year and not to make a fuss, but if he doesn’t make a fuss I will be well annoyed, and he knows it.”

Robert stared at her, confused. “Then why say it?”

“Because that’s what people say,” Vic explained. “Everyone says they hate Valentines. It’s not real. It means nothing. It was invented by people looking to sell flowers and chocolates.”

“Yeah.”

“But people just say that. They don’t mean it. If you wake up tomorrow and he hasn’t even bought you a card you know for a fact that a little part of you is going to be disappointed. And you can tell me that Aaron isn’t romantic until you’re blue in the face, but I’ve had to watch his doe eyes mooning after you for so long now I’ll never believe that he doesn’t expect you to have pulled out all the stops for your first Valentine’s Day together.”

“But I haven’t planned anything,” Robert said, sitting forward, suddenly anxious. “I planned to propose and he ended up in hospital. I planned a surprise birthday trip we never got to go on because we had a row and he got himself arrested. If I plan something for Valentines Day, Vic, I genuinely believe someone will die.”

Victoria rolled her eyes. “You are such a drama queen.”

“Anyway, why does it have to be me planning something romantic?” Robert asked. “If Aaron wants us to do something then maybe he should plan something for once.”

*

Victoria gasped into Adam’s ear, fingers pressing into his back, holding him close for an instant and then relaxing, wandering down to his hips and up his sides as she came down, breathing heavily. He laughed into her neck and made to move away.

“No, no, no,” she said quickly, wrapping her legs around him to hold him in place. “Just stay there for a bit. Just in case.”

Adam smiled and kissed her, settling back on top of her carefully. “How long are we supposed to stay like this?”

“Fifteen minutes,” she said. “Well, I am. You can move in a minute.”

“Cheers,” Adam said and kissed her again. 

They rearranged themselves comfortably, with Adam curled around Victoria’s back, his chin tucked over her shoulder. “Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.”

“Is it?” She glanced over at the clock and smiled, patting his hand. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Your card and present are downstairs. I’ll probably have to go before you wake up. It’s going to be busy at work without Aaron around.”

“Why isn’t Aaron going to be around?”

“You’re joking, aren’t you?” Adam laughed. “It’s Valentine’s Day. Robert’s bound to have planned something amazing. Aaron’s been going on all week about…” He trailed off as Victoria started to shake her head. “What?” 

“Robert’s not planned anything,” Vic said, rolling over to face him. “He thinks he’s cursed.”

“Nah, babe, are you sure he wasn’t just teasing you?” He frowned when Victoria nodded. “You’re serious? He’s not planned anything? It’s their first Valentine’s Day together.”

“I said that.”

“And Aaron might be banged up in a week.”

“I didn’t say that, but he knows.”

“So why isn’t he doing something special then?”

Victoria huffed and sat up, glaring down at Adam. “Hang on a second, why should Robert be the one planning romantic things for their first Valentine’s Day? Why can’t Aaron do something nice for Rob?”

“That’s just the way they work isn’t it?” Adam sighed, pushing himself up to sit beside her. “Robert does the soft, fluffy stuff and Aaron…”

“Beats people up.”

“Oi! That’s my best mate you’re talking about.”

“He was my mate first,” Victoria said. She threw the covers back and jumped out of bed, grabbing for the clothes she’d discarded earlier that night. “Aaron was the one who ruined Rob’s proposal. Aaron was the one who got himself arrested.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Adam said, scooping up his jeans from the floor and pulling them on. “It was _your_ brother who spent weeks lying to Aaron about what he was up to. It was _your_ brother who called off the wedding. Must be part of those Sugden genes, eh?”

“Oh, you are not throwing that in my face,” Victoria shot back. “Aaron was bang out of order with Rob and then he went and beat up Kasim, because he’s an idiot. Just like you were when you...”

“When I? No, go on Vic. What were you going to say? When I slept with Vanessa? Yeah, I was a total scumbag doing that to you. You know who else is a cheating scumbag? Robert.”

Victoria slammed the bedroom door closed behind her and ran down the stairs, grabbing her keys from the table on her way out of the house. 

*

Chas was half halfway up the stairs, headed off to bed after locking up when she’s stopped in her tracks by someone pounding on the back door.

“Please don’t let it be the police,” she sighed, trudging back down the stairs. The banging continued as she pulled the bolts. “Alright, alright, just a second.”

“Chas,” Victoria said, stepping past her into the hall as soon as the door was open. “Is Robert up?”

“I think everyone’ll be up now, love. What’s wrong? You’re crying.”

“I’m fine. It’s just Adam being an arse.”

“Vic?”

Victoria and Chas looked up, finding Robert at the top of the stairs wearing pyjama bottoms and what had to be one of Aaron’s hoodies. His hair was a mess and he looked half asleep. 

“I’ll put the kettle on,” Chas said, patting Victoria’s arm as she disappeared into the living room to give them some space. 

Robert hurried down the stairs and Victoria heard a door open and close and then Aaron appeared in a t-shirt and boxers.

“Are you alright?”

“Your best mate just managed to ruin the most romantic day of the year, ten minutes after it started,” Vic said pointedly. 

Aaron froze two steps from the bottom and met Robert’s eyes over Vic’s head. “I didn’t though, right?”

“I think we were asleep,” Robert told him. “Vic, what happened?”

“Tea!” Chas’s shout interrupted them. 

Robert propelled Victoria gently towards the sofa and Aaron ran back upstairs to grab some jeans and shoes.

Chas placed two mugs of tea down on the coffee table and then picked up her own, excusing herself to go to bed.

“Well?” Robert said when Victoria seemed content to sip her tea. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Aaron?”

“Aaron’s gone to see Adam,” Robert said, just as the back door slammed. “See? Now tell me everything. From the beginning.”

*

Aaron let himself into Keeper's and found Adam sitting at the kitchen table, holding a red envelope in his hand.

“Mate, you shouldn’t have.”

“Not right now, bro,” Adam complained. “My wife’s left me.”

“Hardly,” Aaron said, pulling out the chair opposite Adam. “She’s over at ours, complaining about how you’ve ruined Valentine’s Day. And congratulations by the way, because it’s only just gone half twelve now.”

Adam groaned. “It was just a stupid fight. Why did I have to open my mouth?”

“Well you’re an idiot,” Aaron reminded him. “Obviously.”

“Do you want a beer?” Adam asked, reaching back to pull two beers out of the fridge regardless.

“Cheers,” Aaron said, opening the can and taking a swig. “So what was this fight about?”

*

“And then he called you a cheating scumbag,” Victoria finished, indignantly. 

Robert had listened to the whole thing, biting his tongue against the urge to call Adam every name under the sun. As much as he hated to admit it, Adam was a good bloke and he was good for Vic. They were kind of perfect for each other, if you ignored the fact that he wasn’t good enough for her. But then no one was ever going to be good enough in Robert’s opinion. Adam was as good as it got. And of course…

“He’s not wrong.”

“What?”

“Well I mean, he is wrong right now. I’m not cheating on Aaron. I wouldn’t. But I mean I was, wasn’t I? I did. With Chrissie. With Katie. Everyone. Before.”

“Hang on,” Vic interrupted. “Are you taking his side?” 

“No,” Robert laughed gently. “I’m just saying, things get said in the heat of the moment that people don’t mean. Do you still blame Adam for Vanessa?”

“No,” Victoria admitted, grudgingly. “That doesn’t excuse him bringing up me calling off the engagement, though. I mean it barely happened. And you managed even less time.”

“I’m not stupid,” Robert said with a shrug. “I know I can’t live without him.”

*

“And then I called him a cheating scumbag,” Adam sighed. “Sorry mate.”

Aaron shrugged and finished off his beer. “I’ve said worse to his face. Don’t worry about it.”

“He’s not, though, is he?” Adam said. “Not with you. It’s different with you. Even I can see that.”

“I can’t sometimes,” Aaron admitted. “I mean, I know how it is. I know it’s different. But sometimes it doesn’t feel different.”

Adam shook his head. “You don’t see the way he looks at you, though, when you’re not looking.”

Aaron frowned. “How does he look at me?” 

“Like you hung the damn moon, bro. And all the stars too.”

*

“Why are you fighting about me and Aaron anyway?” Robert asked, watching Victoria pace around the room. “We’re fine.”

Vic stopped walking to look him in the eye. “You are not fine. You need to work out your shit.”

“We talked,” Robert insisted. “We’re good.”

“No way you fixed two years of issues in the last few weeks,” Victoria scoffed. “You actually need to sit and have a conversation. Not a fight.”

“Are you and Adam going to take over the fighting then? To balance us out.”

“If that’s what it takes.”

*

“You need to apologise,” Aaron said. “Go over there now. Take the present. Tell her you’re sorry.”

“Why do I need to do it?”

“Because she’s not wrong,” Aaron said, flicking the shiny red wrapping paper on the box sitting between them. “It’s not down to Robert to prove himself over and over.”

“You have been going on all week about you’re sure he’ll have planned something.”

“And it’s not down to you to defend me, Adam,” Aaron pointed out. “That’s our problem, you know. We don’t talk about the important stuff until it gets on top of us. Maybe it’s time we started communicating. You know. Healthily.”

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Aaron Dingle?”

*

The living room door opened again and Adam shuffled into view, Aaron on his heels.

“I’m so sorry, babe.”

Victoria flew across the room and into his arms. “I didn’t mean…”

“Neither did I. None of it. I love you.”

“I love you.”

Robert looked away from the kissing couple, meeting Aaron’s eyes. He smiled as Aaron beckoned him over. 

“Let’s leave them to it.”

*

They crawled back under the covers together and lay facing each other for a long, quiet moment. 

“We should talk about some stuff,” Robert said, raising his left hand to brush his thumb over Aaron’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Aaron agreed, turning his head to move into Robert’s touch. 

“I didn’t plan anything for today,” Robert admitted. “I was annoyed.”

Aaron smiled and kissed Robert’s palm. “Yeah. I booked us a meal and fancy hotel.”

“You what?”

“You heard. You like that stuff. I wanted to give you something nice.” Aaron rolled away and fished an envelope out of his bedside drawer. “I even got you a card.”

Robert stared at him for a moment and then rolled onto his back, pulling a card and a flat, square box out of his own drawer.

“I made you that.”

Aaron took the present, biting his lip with excitement as he tore into the paper. “It’s a cd.”

“It’s a mix cd,” Robert said. “Of songs that remind me of you.”

“Robert…”

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s perfect,” Aaron said, pressing close and kissing Robert deeply. “I love it. Thank you.”

“We can listen to it while you’re driving us to this hotel,” Robert said, smiling against Aaron’s lips. “Thank you.”

“Well I wasn’t going to forget our first Valentine’s Day together, was I?” He laughed and Robert rolled him onto his back, fitting their hips together easily. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
